


a dame to kill for

by womanonthemoon



Series: steve rogers oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mobster AU, Romance, mobster steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: no one messes with you and gets away with it





	a dame to kill for

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing an au, hope you like it!

The blood stain on his shirt says more than he ever could, Steve knows this as he looks down at the sanguine specs littering his once white crisp shirt. His knuckles are bloodied and bruised, deep shades of purple and red becoming increasingly normal to the man who ruled over New York.

Steve sighs, a deep guttural groan emitting from his throat as he stands on the curb impatiently tapping his feet. He holds his phone in the palm of his hand anxiously waiting for the call that never comes. Steve waits and then the blacked-out SUV comes swerving around the corner and haphazardly parks in front of the curb. “Finally,” he mumbles with slight annoyance as his long-time friend Bucky steps out of the car smirking at him.

“What did you do this time?” Bucky asks eyes glued to the vibrant blood against the white of Steve’s dress shirt.

“Took care of business whilst you were out trying to impress some dame. What’s her name again, Natalie, Natasha?” Steve asks as he runs a hand through his hair.

Bucky chuckles despite fear residing in him even though he and Steve were close it didn’t mean he was immune from Steve’s fits of rage when he didn’t do as Steve pleased. “Natalia, she’s fucking perfect,” Bucky says and Steve grimaces.

“Doubtful but whatever Buck,” Steve says. Bucky just shakes his head as Steve pushes past him and makes his way to the back of the car sitting down. Bucky follows suit sitting in the passenger seat and sharing a knowing look with the driver Sam, another one of Steve’s friends who found themselves in the business.

Sam swivels his head looking at his friend and boss and sighs shaking his head once he sees the look on Steve’s face. “What’s the matter with you?” He asks as Steve glares at him.

Steve unbuttons his shirt slightly, “Give me a smoke, why don’t you?” Steve says sounding every inch the boss of the New York’s oldest and biggest mob. Sam shakes his head as Steve ignores his question but nonetheless fishes out the carton of cigarettes in the glove compartment as well as a lighter.

Steve pulls a cigarette from the carton lighting it instantly and doesn’t hesitate to take one slow, long drag that makes him relax leaning back in his seat. Once he’s taken a drag and the cigarette hangs from his fingers he says, “Buck call my babygirl for me, I haven’t heard from her all day,” Sam and Bucky know the tone of voice Steve’s using all too well, it’s an order as clear as day but one neither of them can follow through with.

“I’m sure Y/N’s fine, no need to call her,” Bucky says not daring to look back at Steve who puffs idly on his cigarette waiting for his friend to do as he tells him. Bucky shares a look with Sam who gulps as Steve shakes his head eyes darkening.

“Call her Buck or that little whore of yours gets a bullet in her brain.” It’s low even for Steve but you are the single most important thing in his life, he doesn’t play games when it comes to you. Sam and Bucky know that, but they’re scared and desperate.

The silence is deafening in the car as Bucky and Sam refuse to make any comment or any move on calling you. Steve is easily frustrated but today it seems as if everybody is going out of their way to push his buttons, first that stupid Parker kid from Queens who got too big for his boots then Sharon who wouldn’t tell Steve where you were and now Bucky refusing to call you. If Bucky thought what Steve had done to both Peter and Sharon was bad then he just had to wait to see what Steve had in mind for him and Sam.

“Why don’t you call her?” Sam asks filling the silence.

Steve brings the cigarette up to his lips once more taking a drag then letting plumes of smoke fill the tense air of the car. “She’s not answering so one of you better call her or else,” Steve replies chuckling darkly before putting his cigarette out against the leather of backseats.

“Look Steve-“ Bucky goes to say his voice nervous nearly stuttering at the mob boss in the back seat who looks far too unimpressed for both Bucky’s and Sam’s liking. They know trouble is ahead if they tell Steve and if they don’t, either way, it will end with their blood on Steve’s hands.

Darkness clouds over Steve’s eyes as he tries to control his anger, “Where’s Y/N?” He asks because he knows his two friends are clearly hiding something and with their refusal to call you it seems they know your whereabouts.

Bucky and Sam look at each other anxiously but then Sam nods at Bucky who swallows thickly and says, “She’s gone.”

Bucky dares to look back at Steve and when he does an animalistic growl tears itself from Steve’s throat. Steve grabs Bucky by the collar pulling him forward and bashing his head harshly against the seat until Steve sees the first specs of blood start to show. “Where is she?” Steve asks this time his voice more commanding than ever.

Sam looks everywhere but at his friend whose nose is bleeding heavily now and his other friend whose hand is reaching for his gun in his pocket. Bucky gives a panic look to Sam and he knows it’s time to give up the information they hold.

“Stark took her, we went to your place after the neighbour called. There was smashed glass and blood everywhere,” Sam explains and Steve screams so loud it damages both Bucky’s and Sam’s eardrums.

Steve releases Bucky pushing him forward without a care before pulling his gun out of his pocket and pressing the barrel to the side of Sam’s head. “Call Lang and Barton tell them to meet us outside Starks place upstate, tell ‘em to bring every gun we’ve got. You and Bucky aren’t leaving alive till I got my girl in my arms safe and alive do you understand?”

Sam nods slowly against the gun. “What about you Buck?” Steve asks his voice sinister.

“I understand.” He says emotionless trying to push all his fear back.

Steve smirks before pushing the gun further into Sam’s head making him flinch and a strangled cry fall from his lips. “Drive!” He commands and Sam does as he says scared of what happens if he doesn’t. They’ve never seen Steve like this: so full of raw emotion that they can feel coming to surface and they know that when it does Steve will kill everybody in his way.

//

The car stops a mile outside Stark’s mansion in Upstate New York, Steve tells them to wait for Barton and Lang whilst he takes a moment to himself hopping out of the car and looking up at the sky. “Ma I don’t know if you can hear me but I know that if you can you’re not gonna like what you see next. But this is what Stark deserves no one touches Y/N and gets away with it, she’s the love of my life and if anyone hurts her they’re a dead man as far as I’m concerned. This is what Stark gets, what he deserves so ma look away this ain’t gonna be pretty.” Steve says, he doesn’t do this a lot only in times of need and this is one of them. He wants his precious mother in the sky amongst the clouds to know that he doesn’t want to do this but it has to be done, no one touches you and gets away with it. No one.

Steve takes a moment to collect his thoughts but then he hears Sam say, “They’re here.” It’s show time and Steve is ready, he’s always felt as if he was born to love you, to protect you. Steve gives Sam a nod before making his way towards Barton and Lang who are looking over the array of guns they’ve brought with them.

The group of men say nothing exchanging only a few words about their plan of attack before gathering all the weaponry and ammo they need. They make their way up the long winding path to Starks’ hideaway saying nothing, Steve doesn’t want to talk because if he does he knows he’s bound to break down. Steve’s trying desperately to keep his emotions in check so he can save you but it’s hard especially when images of you dead, bloodied and beaten creep into his mind. He shakes his head trying to make the images disappear but the closer they get to Starks’ compound the more frequent and intense they appear in his mind.

You’re alive, he knows you must be – you have to be.

The moment they reach Stark’s house gunfire starts and Steve loses being calm and collected, he’s a maniac as he pulls the triggers of the guns he has on him shooting every man in his sight. Bucky’s behind him taking care of any strays whilst Lang and Barton go ahead of Steve to remove anybody in their way. Sam’s on the roof taking care of things from there and Steve’s marching in all guns blazing not caring at all because this is personal.

Starks’ house is enormous, but they’ve been enemies for as long as Steve can remember, he knows every inch of Tony’s house just in case something like this ever happened before. He knows where you must be – the cellar under the house.

Steve looks at Bucky eyes pointing towards the private elevator, “She’s in the basement, let’s go now!”

“Lang, Barton kill them all,” Steve says referring to all of Tony’s men who are guarding their boss and you as much as they can, but they seem no match for Steve and his motivation. Lang and Barton nod fanning out to cover more ground as Bucky follows Steve in the elevator.

//

You struggle against the ties that bind you, you want to scream for help but you can’t all you will yourself to do is scream and cry against the gag Tony forcefully shoved in your mouth. You can see him standing in the corner eyes locked on your form, his lips darting between his parted lips and wetting them as his eyes travel your body.

“Rogers is a very lucky man, you know that?” You say nothing at his words which makes the man in the darkness chuckle. “You Y/N are just perfect,” Tony says before walking out of the darkness into the dim light, you know he’s coming towards you and when he does he kneels before you. Tony presses his hands against your thighs.

“You could be mine Y/N, you could be my world but instead you’re with that Brooklyn wannabe. He’s not me, he’s not as powerful not as rich but yet you’re his.” With every word, he speaks his hands inch further up your thigh making you recoil in repulsion at the feel of him touching you.

Tony chuckles again more darkly than before and stand up, he lowers his head into the crook of your neck you try to move your head but he holds it in place. You scream and cry when you feel him mark you, his lips pressing against your neck, you sob uncontrollably as he leaves a love bite there – reminder of your time with him.

When he’s done he cups your cheek, you can’t look at him you can’t do anything but cry as you feel the sting radiating from your neck. “Ssh don’t cry you’ll be mine babygirl,” He shouldn’t be calling you that, only Steve should call you that and that fact alone makes you cry even harder than before.

“Get away from her Stark!” You hear your beloved’s voice ring through the cellar your being held in, you can’t see him and neither can Tony. He can see you however and Tony’s laughs before leaning down and removing your gag pressing his lips forcefully against yours. It’s then that a gunshot rings through the air.

Tony’s body falls to the ground and you can’t help the scream that leaves your lips as you feel someone touch your shoulder. “Shh it’s me babygirl, I got you.” You hear Steve’s voice and you sob even more.

Steve quickly rids you of the binds and when he does he pulls you to the ground with him holding you in his arms. You cry against his chest, his shoulder, his cheek on every part of him but he doesn’t care he just cares that you’re alive. Steve grips you tight but tight enough to hurt you because God knows the pain you’ve been through.

He rocks you back and forth for a while waiting till for your crying to die down and when it does after nearly twenty minutes he presses a soft kiss to your forehead. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner babygirl, I didn’t know.” You can hear it in his voice that he’s beating himself but not knowing sooner.

You shake your head softly, “It’s okay you’re here now.” You say cupping his cheek and pressing a small to kiss with all the strength you can gather.

Steve shakes his head, “I should have been here to stop him from touching you, from kissing you, from marking you.” He replies eyes casting down to the purple bruise forming on your neck, you know what he’s looking at and it makes tears well in your eyes.

“It’s okay just please don’t leave me alone again, I can’t do this without you. I thought I was going to die, Steve,” you say and he nods pressing you further against him soothing your cries by pressing soft kisses to your head.

“I’ve got you, I’ll have you don’t worry this won’t happen again. Tony’s dead and I’m gonna take better care of my girl spend as much time as I can with her, gotta protect you at all costs sweetheart. You’re my everything.” Steve hands running over your sides to try and help you calm down again.

“P-promise?” You ask, your voice shaky as you shiver in Steve’s strong arms.

He smiles down at you pressing a kiss to your nose and says, “I promise don’t worry babygirl, I got you. I love you.”

He holds you tight before standing you up and taking him with him, you don’t dare to look at Tony’s dead body slumped against the basement floor nor do you dare to look at the countless other dead bodies in a sea of blood around you as Steve takes you to the car. You screw your eyes shut gripping Steve’s shirt as tightly as you can pressing your face against his bloodied shirt and inhaling the scent of the cologne you brought him for his birthday. It’s so familiar, it smells like home.

You know you’re safe now that you’re with him on your way home where he can protect you, love you. You’re safe with him because you know now more than ever if anything were to happen, he would leave an ocean of dead bodies in his wake to get to you – his babgygirl, the love of his life.


End file.
